Without You
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: Just a light sap story about the time Chandler went to Tulsa.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place when Chandler goes to Tulsa.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Although I keep asking Santa for them but so far that didn't work out so well, obviously xD

''It goes old job, new job and you. This is just something I have to do.''

''I know.'' Chandler smiled.

''I love you so much.''

''I know that too.'' He leaned in and kissed her.

''Ok. Now I really have to go.''

''Ok. I'll miss you.'' Monica hugged him tightly.

''I'll miss you too. And I'll call you as soon as I can,'' he pulled away and caressed her cheek.

''Ok.''

''Bye, Babe.''

''Bye,'' she watched him walk away and returned to the apartment.

''What was that about?'' Ross said caressing her back.

''I just had to tell him something. You guys can stay here as long as you want I just need some time alone.''

''Ok,'' Rachel smiled, trying to make her feel better.

Monica walked out to the balcony and started to cry. What did she just do? She really let him go. And just because of this stupid job, she wasn't coming with him. She traded time with her husband for a job. This couldn't be easy for him anyway. He had to leave his home and his friends. If he didn't he would lose his job. She let him go. She left him alone. She should've supported him and what did she do? She had made him go alone. She felt selfish. He had always been so wonderful to her and he supported everything she did. And she was finally able to give him something back and didn't. Before she knew it, 4 hours had passed.

''Hello?'' Rachel picked up the phone.

''Hey Rach,'' Chandler greeted his friend.

''Hey, how was the flight?''

''Good. Is Monica near?''

''Sure, hold on.''

Rachel walked towards the balcony.

''Mon?''

''Yeah.''

''It's Chandler,'' She handed her the phone.

''Hey, sweetie.''

''Hey.''

''How was your flight?''

''Good. How are you?''

''I'm alright.''

''You don't sound alright, is something wrong?''

''No, I'm fine.''

''You sure?''

''Yes, honey I'm ok.''

''If you say so.''

''I do. Where are you now?''

''I'm in the Hotel room.''

''How is it?''

''Well, tiny TV, bed, bathroom. Not great but alright.''

''Cheap, huh?''

''Yeah. But that's alright, I'm hardly ever here anyway. I'm pretty tired though so I better go get some sleep.''

''Ok, sweet dreams.''

''You too. Say hi to the others.''

''I will.''

''I'll call you as soon as I get back to the Hotel.''

''I love you, Chandler.''

''I love you too, Monica. Good night.''

''Good night.''

Monica walked back in.

''Chandler says Hi.''

''How is he?'' Ross asked.

''Good. He's going to bed now and I think I'm gonna do the same. Good night guys.''

''Good night.''

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next afternoon, Monica was sitting on the couch, doing crossword puzzles. The phone rang.

''Hello?''

''Hey, Babe.''

''Hey. I miss you here.''

''I miss you too. What are you doing right now?''

''I'm just sitting around, doing crossword puzzles. How is Tulsa treating you?''

''Well, the people I work with are all nice.''

''Right, you're the boss now.''

''Yeah.''

''Wow, I'm married to a boss.'' she joked.

''I'm kinda married to a boss too. I mean a head chef is something like the boss of the kitchen right?''

''Right. I've never seen it that way.''

''We're a boss-couple.'' he laughed.

''Yeah.''

''How did you sleep last night?''

''Not well and not much. I just can't sleep without you here with me. When are you coming home?''

''If everything goes well I'm gonna be there tomorrow evening.''

''Great. The others were asking too.''

''I miss you all so much.''

''We miss you too. Especially me. And Joey,'' she added and laughed.

''Oh god,'' he laughed too.

''He's so quiet.''

''Tell him I'll be back and I miss him too,'' he said with a soft voice.

''Will do. It's so good to hear your voice.''

''Yours too. I know this is hard but we'll get through it and I'll be with you again before you know it.''

''I don't know about the before-I know-it part. Without you it's like every second seems like an hour for me.''

''I know. But I see it that way: When we're away from each other for a while, we'll appreciate the time we have together more.''

''I'm thinking about you all the time.''

''I'm thinking about you too.''

''I love you so much, Chandler.''

''Not as much as I love you, Mon.''

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next night Monica was lighting candles and filling two glasses with wine. She felt Chandler hugging her from behind. She turned around.

''Welcome home,'' she smiled and kissed him deeply.

''I missed you,'' Chandler whispered between kisses.

He hugged her tightly, leaned back and lifted her up.

''I'm so glad you're here.''

''Dude, you're back!'' Joey pushed Monica aside. Chandler caught her.

''Yeah, I am but you don't have to push my wife.''

''Sorry, Mon.''

''That's ok,'' Monica smiled.

''C'mon. Phoebe, Rach and Ross are at my place.''

They all went over.

''Hey!'' Chandler greeted.

''Chandler!'' Phoebe hugged him.

''Hey, Pheebs.''

''Rach, hey,'' he hugged Rachel.

''Hey, man,'' Ross came over too.

After greeting everyone, Chandler quickly walked over to Monica again and wrapped one arm around her waist.

''So what do you wanna do tonight?'' Ross asked.

''Actually, I was just coming over to say hi. Mon, and I have plans tonight,'' he explained.

''Sorry, guys. I married him, I get the night,'' Monica laughed and kissed her husbands cheek.

''See you tomorrow, guys.''

''Good night.''

After they had returned to their apartment Monica grabbed him and kissed him again.

''I made pasta. Are you hungry?'' she asked.

''Yeah, I'm starving. Thank you.''

''You're more than welcome,'' she smiled.

They both sat down at the table and started to eat.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, they were standing on the balcony, sipping wine.

''Are you ok? You're so quiet,'' Chandler asked.

''Yeah, it's just... forget about it.''

''What is it?''

''Nothing.''

''You can tell me,'' he softly caressed her cheek.

''Ok. I feel guilty.''

''What?''

''I feel bad about not coming with you to Tulsa. I mean you've always been so wonderful to me and you always supported me with everything I did and now, once, you need me and I'm too selfish to come with you.''

''Honey, you're not selfish.''

''See? Wonderful again. We're like the beauty and the beast just that we are the handsome and the bitch.''

Chandler laughed.

''Monica, you did what you had to do and I did the same. Sure this sucks. But I feel so much better knowing that you're doing something you love even if you're far away from me. If you came with me, not using this opportunity and instead doing something you don't even like just because of me, that would be killing me.''

She looked at him and he softly kissed her.

''Never call yourself bitch again. Never ever, ever again.''

She just closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

''This is so hard,'' she whispered into his chest.

''I know. Look at me,'' she turned to look at him.

''You're gonna be the mother of my children, Monica. We're gonna start a family. And when that day comes, you'll forget about all of this.''

''I love you,'' she whispered.

''I love you too. So much,'' he kissed her deeply. With everything he had.

A/N: I hope you like this. It'll be a two-chapter story. But I'll only put up the second chapter if you want me to :) So please review, tell me what you think and make my day. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

''Ok, so if what you and your wife have is so great, why are you spending Christmas with me?'' Wendy asked.

Chandler thought about that question. Why wasn't he at home with Monica? Right now, they could be exchanging gifts and he could look into her beautiful eyes, that were filled with love.

''I'm going home right now. Thank you, Wendy.''

''You're welcome. And sorry about before.''

''That's ok. I just have to call in and tell them I quit.''

''Ok. Goodbye, Chandler. I wish you the best.''

''Thanks, Wendy. Have a great life,'' They hugged and Chandler stormed out.

''Look, guys it's snowing!'' Phoebe was excited.

''Wow, it's really beautiful,'' Ross was amazed by the view.

''Wendy's a fat girl name,'' Monica was still thinking about Chandler.

''Aren't we done with that?''

''Alright, let's talk about snow. Do you think it's snowing in Tulsa where my husbands having sex on a copying machine?''

Of course, she trusted him. But if she really was that hot... she was so afraid of losing him.

''Hey!'' she turned around and saw him, he was standing there and showed her the smile that meant the world to her. She walked over to him, not really believing what she saw.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked.

''I wanted to be with you. I missed you so much,'' he took her hands.

''But I thought if you left, you'd get fired.''

''It turns out they can't fire me because I quit.'' what did he just say?

''You really quit your job?'' Ross asked the question they all wanted to ask.

''Yeah. It was a stupid job. And I could not stand leaving you.'' She smiled. He did that for her.

Later Chandler was on the phone and Monica was finishing cleaning up.

''Yes, that's right. I quit. If you want, you can have it written down. Alright. It was good to work with you, too. I've got personal reasons. No everything's fine, don't worry. Ok. Bye.'' He hung up.

''So you really did it. You quit your job,'' Monica sat down beside him.

''Yeah,'' he smiled.

''What made you do it? I mean what brought it on?''

''Well- But you have to hear me out.''

''Ok.''

''Wendy came on to me.''

''What?''

''Yeah, but I stopped it immediately and I told her about you and what we have. She asked me why I'm spending Christmas with her if what you and I have is really that great. And I found no answer to that so I decided to come home and stay home,'' he explained taking her hands in his and kissing them gently.

''Wow, so you came home just for me.''

''For who else? I couldn't take being away from you anymore. And I know it wasn't easy for you too so I just had to come home.''

''That's so sweet,'' she kissed him.

''So that bitch came on to you, huh?''

''Yeah.''

''So you had the chance to cheat on me with some miss Oklahoma and refused?''

''Would you actually think I would cheat on you?''

''Well, I was worried.''

''Honey, I would never do that. You're the only one for me.''

''Really?''

''Of course. Think about it this way. If some underwear model would come on to you, would you cheat on me?''

''Well..'' she trailed off, grinning.

''Wait, what? How could you-'' he started, getting into the Chandler-Panic-Mode and she cut him off, laughing.

''Baby, I'm kidding! Of course I wouldn't cheat on you. Never,'' she said, moving closer to him and smiling softly.

''Oh, thank god. And the feeling's mutual. The fact that someone like Wendy would be attracted to me, came by surprise though,'' he laughed.

''If I ever see her. I'm gonna kick her ass.''

''She knows that.''

''Do you know how happy it makes me that you're back and that you're gonna stay this time?''

''C'mere,'' he hugged her tightly.

''I love you,'' she sighed happily.

''I love you, too,'' he kissed her deeply.

A/N: So that's it :) I hope you like it.

I've been reading all the reviews and would like to thank everyone for taking the time to make me smile from ear to ear. I'm usually a rather serious person but right now, I look like I've slept with a hanger in my mouth :D (Rachel quote. See how I snuck that in there? haha xD)

I wanted to reply to some people here even though the comments may have been on another story so I hope you guys read this.

Shyfighter About the ''You're on a roll'' I know (Just picture me saying it like Monica xD) But as I mentioned before, I'm not writing the entire fics I'm pretty much just editing and adding. Thank you soo much for the reviews and kind words! :) xx

Monica It's such a shame you're anonymus, otherwise I would've PMed you already. About your question about scream, of course I watched it. Since Courteney Cox is just about the best actress ever haha and I loved it. Especially all the cute Courvid scenes. Such a shame the broke up but I've been following the interviews and stuff and I'm amazed at how cool they're being with it all, given the circumstances. Ok, getting off topic here :D You really should watch The Whole 9 & 10 Yards. And Cougar Town if you haven't already. My fav show besides Friends right now. Thanks a whole lot for the lovely reviews and taking the time to read my stuff :) xxx


End file.
